


Cheating to Win

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean attempts to beat Remy at Texas Hold 'em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating to Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: Thanks to moonofblindness for this prompt.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

This whole thing was a bad idea. Dean should have never agreed to play Texas Hold ‘em with the red-eyed Cajun. But once he saw the mischievous glint in those eyes and the cock-sure smile on that face, there was no way Dean could resist.

Dean was determined to teach Remy a lesson. Don’t try to con a con artist. The only problem with that logic was that Remy was a con artist in his own right. And Dean may have misjudged the skill of this particular man.

He’s sitting in the cold air conditioning of their cheap, dingy hotel clad only in his boxers with goose bumps prickling his skin. His companion had only lost his socks and jacket. Watching Gambit shuffle the deck between his nimble fingers and seeing his cool façade, Dean knew he was dealing with a pro.

The hunter was in awe of the Cajun’s skill. Dean wasn’t sure how they’d made it this far into their relationship and not once come head to head in a card game, but somehow they had managed it. And Dean was thankful to get his ass handed to him in private as opposed to the public scene offered by bars and pool halls. His pride was severely hurt.

This was sure to be their last hand as Dean had one-fourth the chips that Remy did. Gambit had just flipped the river and Dean had a pair of tens. Not a great hand, but if Dean was going out he was going out big.

“All in,” he said pushing his remaining chips into the pot.

His companion hardly batted an eye at his bet. The only change in Remy’s composure was the slight upturn of his lips that the hunter would have missed had he not been looking for a reaction.

The Cajun matched his wager. It hardly put a dent in his pile of chips. Dean stared resolutely at the four cards before him as he waited for the final card to be flipped to determine the fate of this hand.

The card was revealed and it didn’t help Dean out in the slightest. His only hope was that the other man’s hand is worse than his own.

Dean flipped his cards over to show his pair of tens. A smirk spread across Remy’s face and Dean knew he had been beat even before Remy revealed his four fours.

The hunter scowled as he stood to remove his last article of clothing. Gambit’s eyes widened momentarily and the red was slowly swallowed by pupil. Dean flushed under the scrutiny as he moved to straddle his lover and seal their lips in a deep kiss.

The Cajun moaned as Dean grinded their hips together.

“So good cher,” Remy groaned into the hunter’s ear. The accent washed over Dean and settled somewhere near his groin.

“I think you are wearing too many clothes,” Dean growled as he began to remove the other man’s shirt.

“I’d be wearing less if you didn’t lose so bad mon ami.”

Then something clicked in Dean’s mind. “You cheated,” he pulled back to watch for Remy’s reaction to his words. His lover didn’t even bother to deny the accusation.

“Not much inclined to play fair when it produces results like this.” The Cajun drawled while lazily running his hands down Dean’s back.

The hunter leaned back in to run his tongue over the seal of Remy’s lips and they parted in response. Dean had to admit that if losing produces these types of results then he wasn’t going to complain one bit.


End file.
